


Breaking the Rules

by bleu_bee



Series: In Peace [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi is a sweet baby boy, Chirrut and Baze will always protect their son, Family, Gen, Happy Family, M/M, Multi, Orson Krennic is here to ruin everyone's day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleu_bee/pseuds/bleu_bee
Summary: Months have passed since Bodhi came into Baze and Chirrut's home and the family couldn't be happier. It already feels as if they have an unshakable foundation, but foundations were meant to be tested. Secrets will push the family in ways they never saw coming and a set of silent rules will be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistoElectra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoElectra/gifts).



> This is a part of an AU shared by MistoElectra and myself; so please go check out her stuff if you haven't already.

There were a great many things Bodhi had learned over the years. Among the most important of those things was a very specific set of rules he had picked up before arriving at Chirrut and Baze’s home. Don’t slam doors, don’t raise your voice unless you can’t help it, be careful with things that aren’t yours; and while his Papa’s had never explicitly set these rules he followed them to the T none the less. He was beyond happy here, so abiding by a few guidelines was nothing if it meant his Papas were happy too.

The boy blossomed in their home and it was near impossible to miss the love they shared for one another. Truly it was like nothing any of them had experienced before. The originally shy, quiet boy opened up faster than any of them had anticipated; much to their immense joy. They couldn’t help the pride and elation that spread through their chests whenever he played and made the house alive with all the little things that made him Bodhi. Half a year went by with little to no trouble at all, he started school, made a few good friends, and the three of them were as close as a family could possibly be. It felt already as if there were an unshakeable foundation between their small makeshift family.

But of course, foundations hardly ever went without being tested. It happened a few weeks before his eighth birthday rolled around. He broke the first rule; don’t slam the doors. The doorbell had rung as he passed by and being the closest, his papa Chirrut outside practicing for work with Lì and papa Baze working in the kitchen on dinner, he answered the door. As he poked his head outside he felt his heart stutter in his chest and stomach twist into a large painful knot. Before him stood an older couple with whom he was much too familiar; Orson Krennic and his wife stood with an air about them that seemed to be stealing the breath from his very lungs and making his head spin dangerously. It took only a second but as soon as the idea came he acted and slammed the door in their face with as much force as his little body could muster. The windows rattled, house shook, he could feel it in his arms, feet, eyes, even his mind rang with the force of the slam.

It was only a moment before Baze appeared, clad in his braille ‘ _kiss the cook_ ’ apron and a look that mixed confusion and worry about as well as a James Bond drink. Shaken, not stirred. Bodhi whipped around and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights before he spun around again at the sound of a loud knock. He lunged quickly and locked the door before backing away slowly as if the door would swallow him whole should he turn his back again.

“Bodhi?” Baze called softly, brows shooting towards the ceiling at the terrified look he received. Slowly he came towards his boy and knelt down to his level, reaching a hand out to steady the anxiety ridden child. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?” It took Bodhi a moment before he took his papa’s hand, heart pounding and mind racing as he struggled for purchase in how to make this make sense. Another thing he had learned; adults choose when they want to believe children’s stories. His papas had yet to choose not to believe him but he’d hardly spoke to them about anything like this; he’d never gone up against the word of another adult. He gulped and trembled, brown eyes searching Baze’s desperately for something he wasn’t entirely sure of. He squeezed the larger hand tightly and took a breath.

“They’re bad. They need to leave right now. Please. Papa, they’re liars and bad and please Papa, please. Tell them to go away. Please.” He felt tears well in his eyes and he squeezed them shut quickly, unable to help the sniffle that came with it. “I know it doesn’t make sense but please.” Baze was quick to pull his son into an embrace, rubbing his back gently before pulling back and looking him in the eye. Whoever or whatever was at the door was enough to scare his boy with just a glance, and his boy scared was more than enough to make his blood rush in anger. He cupped Bodhi’s face and smiled warmly, hoping to ease the boy’s worries.

“Okay buddy, why don’t you go get your papa inside for dinner and I’ll see what I can do, okay?” He placed a hand on the boy’s head and pressed a kiss to his temple as he nodded. “That’s my boy. I promise everything will be alright, okay?” Another nod. Bodhi cast another glance back at the door, then to his papa before he slunk off; running like a dog with its tail between its legs. Baze turned his eyes to the door, cursing whatever laid beyond it that stole his son’s stride. He stood with a grunt and let his face fall into a frown, hoping that it would be enough to chase away whatever evils sat on their front porch.

“Can I help you with something?”

 

* * *

 

Bodhi practically ran to Chirrut once he hit the back door, his stride coming back full force but his rising emotions tripping him up every now and again before he could throw himself down next to him and throw his arms around the man’s middle. The blind man blinked and laid his hands gently on the trembling child’s back, trying to soothe him softly. Lì picked his head up as well and nuzzled it against the boy’s arm, trying his best to calm him in his own way.

“Woah Bodhi, what’s wrong bud? Can you tell me?” His hands found their way to Bodhi’s long hair, fingers moving through it slowly. The boy just shook, clinging to him for dear life. It took a few moments before he finally calmed enough and pulled himself up right, quickly wiping the tears that had managed to fall from his cheeks.

“Um… Papa said for me to come get you inside for dinner.” He knew that wasn’t the answer he was looking for but his mind once again lacked the exact words to make the situation make sense. Chirrut listened for a moment before stretching and slowly standing.

“Alright, now what’s got you all panicked besides the fact you obviously miss my cooking?” He chuckled softly as he started gathering everything up, listening carefully to his boy. Bodhi tried to force a laugh, his papas knew exactly how to make him laugh, but it was all he could do to smile before his face fell once more. He stumbled for words and stared at Lì trying to find them.

“There’s people on our porch.”

“Oh?”

“Bad people.”

“Oh.” Chirrut’s brows furrowed and he took one of Bodhi’s hands in his own free one, Lì trailing behind them. “Are these bad people dangerous?”

“No… I don’t think so. Not yet… They’re just bad. Papa is trying to get them to go away.” The boy allowed himself to be lead back inside, yet he could feel every fiber of his being scream for him to run once they crossed the threshold. Feeling him tense Chirrut quickly set down his things and bent to press a quick kiss to his head.

“How about you take Lì upstairs and wait for me to come up and we’ll get ready for dinner, yeah?” The boy nodded in response before mumbling a soft yeah.

“Chirrut, can you come here a second?” Baze called from the front of the house, sounding much more irritated than he had earlier. The yoga instructor smiled and ushered their boy and pup upstairs before heading over and standing beside his very disgruntled husband, practically feeling the annoyance rolling off him in waves.

“You called?”

“This… Couple, were at one point Bodhi’s foster parents.” He motioned for them to introduce themselves and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He felt a small weight lifted with his partner by his side, however, these people. He understood now why their son had been so afraid. These people were idiots who wouldn’t take no for an answer; if Chirrut had been born deaf as well as blind he would still have understood and behaved better than these cretins.

“Orson Krennic and my wife, Satin. It’s very nice to meet you.” A muscle in Baze’s cheek twitched as he forced himself not to smile, Krennic had reached out to shake hands and Baze knew without a doubt that his husband had ignored it intentionally. It really was the little things that he loved more than anything in the world. “Your roommate has been-“

“Husband.” Chirrut hadn’t missed a beat. Baze’s muscle twitched again.

“Oh. Your husband,” He said the word as if it were sludge in his mouth. “has been helping us a great deal, but perhaps you’ll be able to shed some light on the situation. Bodhi was our charge about a year back, and after a bit of trouble he left us. Well we noticed afterwards that a few things around our home had gone missing.”

“Jewelry and stuff of the like.” The wife spoke for the first time since Chirrut had joined them, sounding incredibly strained.

“We’ve discussed the possibly of a robbery but our cameras would have caught the perp. We believe Bodhi may have taken them when he left, although we’re not quite sure why he would need what he took but we’d really like to ask him about it if that’s possible.”

Baze looked to his husband and found he was taking the news about as well as he did, his brow furrowed and pale blue eyes blown wide at the claims.

“Just to make sure I’m understanding correctly. You believe that our seven-year-old son, who would have been six at the time, stole jewelry from you?”

“We believe so yes, and if he still has it we’d like it back.”

“He’s seven.” Chirrut sounded as exasperated as Baze felt and he placed a hand on his shoulder gently, if only to keep him from jumping the fools. “He’s not a thief. When he came to us he had little more than the clothes on his back and a suit case as big as him only half filled with threadbare clothes. He’s seven! He didn’t have a thing and everything he did have we helped put away, we went through everything. There’s not a thing that boy has hiding, so I can tell you right now, that what you’re looking for isn’t here. And as kindly as I can put this, I would appreciate it if you got the hell off our porch.” Baze stepped back quickly, seeing his husband reach for the door and move to slam it. However, it didn’t slam. A brown leather shoe kept it open.

“We’d still like to talk with him about it.” The voice came through the crack like a snake hanging from a cave wall.

“Then come back tomorrow.” Was all Chirrut could think to hiss back before the foot was moved and the door given a proper slam and lock in the couple’s face. Nothing in the house moved, Baze even held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly. The world just seemed to stop for a second before Chirrut spun on his heel and stormed off toward the kitchen. The other looked at the door and stretched his shoulders before following his husband back inside. “How crazy do you have to be to knock on someone else’s door and demand to speak to their kid? To demand that a seven-year-old would steal jewelry? What the hell?” Baze noticed a pair of feet and paws sitting at the very top of the stair case and went over, offering a small smile and waving the pair down.

“It’s alright buddy, their gone. You can come back down now.” At the sound of feet padding down the stairs Chirrut stop his rant but settled for grumbling under his breath.

“And seriously, roommate?” Baze couldn’t help but to snort at his husband’s comment as he made his way back to the stove, turning the heat back on and proceeding with dinner.

“Hmph, I haven’t been your roommate in years. Some people really are just stuck in the past, aren’t they?”

Bodhi watched the two chatter back and forth and his heart raced in his chest, palms sweating a bit as he squeezed his journal tight in his hands. The one possession he had that they didn’t know about. He debated silently the outcomes of what would happen when he gave it up to them but a voice echoed in his mind. Galen, the last foster parent he had lived with, had given him a profound bit of wisdom when he had told him the half story of what had been going on. Listen to your heart, be the man you want to be. With those words pounding through his head like a drum he made his decision.

“Papa?”

Both men stopped and turned towards the boy, Baze turning to turn off the stove quickly before giving his son his undivided attention. Bodhi took a breath before placing the journal on the island counter.

“What’s this?” Baze asked softly as he moved to get a closer look, not missing the way his son drew back and feeling his heart ache.

“The only thing I own that you didn’t know about. A journal.” He clarified, looking over to his other papa and trying to keep the guilt from his voice. He failed sort of miserably. “I can explain though, when I lived with them, there were more of us. A sister, she was older, she had one with a lock on it and when they found it they screamed at her and made her give them a key and would read it and see all the things she wrote, things that made them more upset. I got this right before I had to leave them and when I came here I didn’t exactly know what to expect when it came to that, so I hid it. I didn’t mean to hide it for so long. In fact, I knew the instant I saw my room that I wouldn’t have to. But everything was happening and going really good, it just seemed so small, you know? So not important.”

Chirrut smiled softly and came over, placing a hand on the boy’s head before picking him up.

“Well, thank you Bodhi for telling us about it now.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek softly and rubbed his back, holding him close and feeling his exhaustion catch up with him.

“So, you’re not mad?” The small voice drew Baze closer as he picked up the journal to give it back to the sweet boy.

“No not at all. I believe I speak for both of us,” Baze looked to Chirrut and found the other listening intently. “when I say I just wish you hadn’t been put in that situation to begin with. A journal is a privet thing, something for specific eyes only, but by no means is it a bad thing to have; the fact they reacted the way they did is beyond ridiculous and is frankly very telling.” As he went to hand the journal back to the boy Bodhi shook his head.

“Keep it until you’re done.” His parent’s brows shot up at that.

“You want us to read it?”

“Yes, Papa Baze will have to read it too you, but yes. I… I trust you. There’s not a lot but… No secrets. No more secrets.”

After that the night went on smoothly, just as it always did. They ate, read a story, tucked him in, gave their goodnight kisses. It all went on like normal. However, if his parents went to be a little bit angrier, a little more disbelieving, a tad more heartbroken for their son, that was their business. If they went to bed believing he committed the crime but couldn’t understand why, that was a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The real first part of the In Peace series ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219275 ) Please go check it out!


End file.
